


No chick flick moments

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du hast dich einverstanden erklärt, Cas beizubringen, wie man tanzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No chick flick moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No chick flick moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656296) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du drehtest die Musik lauter und tratest auf Castiel zu. Du wusstest immer noch nicht, warum du einverstanden gewesen warst, ihm beizubringen wie man tanzt. „Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich dir auf die Füße trete, ich bin nicht wirklich gut hierin“, meintest du, während du nach seiner Hand griffst, und dich langsam zu bewegen begannst.  
Er lachte nur. „Ich bin sogar noch schlechter, also ist es egal. Und ich bin keine totale Niete, wie ihr sagen würdet, richtig?“  
Nun warst du es, die lachte. „Ja, richtig.“ Weil du lachtest vergaßt du dich zu konzentrieren und du stolpertest. Als du stürztest fing Cas dich, aber ihr landetet dennoch beide auf dem Boden. Er stöhnte und sah etwas verwirrt aus, als du sogar noch lauter zu lachen begannst. „Sorry“, meintest du schließlich. „Vermutlich sollten wir jetzt hiermit aufhören, und etwas anderes tun, was denkst du?“  
Er lächelte dich an. „Solange es was mit dir ist.“  
Du stöhntest auf. „Keine Chick-Flick-Momente, wie Dean sagen würde.“  
Er lachte nur.


End file.
